The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Poa pratensis L.
‘NE-KYB-05-001’ results from a University breeding program. The parent grasses are unknown. In 1980, Bella was selected from progeny that were derived from crosses made between five female sources (male-emasculated plants) and five male sources of Kentucky bluegrass (Poa pratensis L.). Parents were selected based on their turfgrass color and quality characteristics from low maintenance (i.e. minimal fertility and no irrigation) utility turfs that had not been seeded or renovated in the preceding twenty years. Seeds were collected from the female plants and bulked. The bulked seeds were germinated in flats in the greenhouse and seedling plants were transplanted into two inch peat pots. Plants were allowed to develop for about two months. Mature plants were transplanted to the field in an unmowed, space-planting nursery with two foot centers. Progenies were evaluated for turfgrass color, turfgrass quality, plant height, and lateral spread. Bella was selected from the progeny based on its dark green color (RHS 135B), low growth habit, superior lateral spread (i.e. sod forming characteristic) and turfgrass quality characteristics. After being selected at the breeding program, ‘NE-KYB-05-001’ has been vegetatively propagated via sprigs, rhizomes, plantlets, and/or sod in Nebraska near Mead and Lincoln. Being a poor seed producer is one of the reasons that makes ‘NE-KYB-05-001’ a unique and different type of Poa pratensis L; other characteristics that makes ‘NE-KYB-05-001’ unique are low plant height, short leaf length, improved shade and drought tolerance. It is anticipated that the plant of this invention will be marketed under the synonym Bella as a trade name. ‘NE-KYB-05-001’ is so identified in pictures and morphological and agronomic charts of this disclosure.